


长高高

by Suiy



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiy/pseuds/Suiy
Summary: 宝贝怎样都可以





	长高高

王源今天请了半天假来医院看医生，是关于身高发育方面的，他长得比同龄人有些慢了，心里一直很不安。

虽然是特殊的医院，也有穿着白大褂的男女走来走去。王源四处晃荡着熟悉一下环境，被医生拉着拍了片，迷迷糊糊折腾了半小时，等到护士把门关上，封闭的室内就三个人安静坐着，周围一片白色，他却突然有点忐忑了。

面前的医生捏着笔挤下许多奇怪字符，问了些日常的问题之后，手指敲了敲桌面，脸色不变，突然问他。

“平时手淫频繁吗？有过性.行为没有？”

那几个突兀的问题在空旷室内回荡，医生的语气太过正常，王源没有遇到这种问题的心理准备，完全不知如何应对，一时间脑子里面闪过太多。

长辈还坐在一旁，这叫他怎么回答，王源脑子里被炸了锅的开水烫过一遍，脸红又磕巴，支支吾吾应着：“没，没有。”

医生抬头审视的看他一眼，低下头继续写写画画，画满一行又停下来，意味深长说：“你们这个年纪很多孩子不懂这些，容易沉迷手.淫……对你以后的发育，或者身体健康都是很不利的，以后尽量少做。”

随着医生提起来的尾音，王源非常心慌，慌乱全堆积在胸口，挡住了胸腔发不出声音，手.淫他倒是很少做，但是性行为……

措不及防被戳到了痛处，王源一时间竟然坐都不知道怎么坐好，不管自己都回答了什么只顾着先掩饰，情绪状态看得出来非常不对劲。

医生倒是没再问他，很快填了单子，开了一些营养品，说测试结果过两天就会出来，让家长到时候再来领。

王源浑浑噩噩跟在家长后面，领了东西离开，一路上都有点心不在焉。

他本来就是会想很多的性格，那个医生晦涩的话语让他辗转反侧，想起来自己和王俊凯做的那些事情，心虚得很。

拿了手机，偷偷去查青春期性.行为带来的影响，搜索了几次，又觉得这些例子和自己的情况不是很符合。

要怎么确切描述自己目前的窘态呢，王源握着发烫的手机，眼睛瞪着屏幕，输入法点亮又点暗，还是无法拼出那几个字。

这时候还有微信的消息提醒，点开是王俊凯懒洋洋的声音，对方还在戏弄他，语带调笑的问他今天看医生怎么样了？

王源听到这些话，心里有一团闷气憋着，干脆一整晚都没有理王俊凯，后来王俊凯给他打电话的时候，语气也不是很好。王俊凯以为今天王源去医院被打击到了，还很是安慰了一番。

当然，安慰的也很欠揍就是了。

王源暂时是不太想见到王俊凯的，但现实总是事与愿违，最近行程很多，他马上就得和王俊凯见面了。

见面那一天，王源也努力装作平静的样子。只剩下两个人的时候，王俊凯给王源喂薯片，王源枕在他大腿，在王俊凯伸手过来的时候张开嘴巴咬住，湿润的唇稍微沾到王俊凯手指，软软凉凉的。

王俊凯喂了他两片，低下头亲他软软的嘴巴，王源眨着大眼睛看他，不好推拒。

王俊凯坚硬的下巴刮在他脸颊，即使是不舒服的姿势，也固执的咬他的上唇，鲜红湿润的两片年轻的唇交叠，交换一个甜甜的吻，王源觉得王俊凯垂下的眼很是英俊迷人。

紧接着王俊凯把他抱起来放腿上，要去脱他的裤子，王源心中警铃大作，蹭一下从他身上站起来，躲到屋外去，王俊凯被他的举动搞得一头雾水，半响回过神自己被王源儿耍了，只能看他背影咬牙。

逃过一次逃不过下一次，两个人晚上还是一起睡，之前没怎么在意的情况放到现在就有些太过危险。

隔天早上酒店房间里，王源刚睁眼就迷糊发现王俊凯撑着一只手在看他，看到他醒来，把他拉过来抱在怀里。

王俊凯很少把王源紧紧抱着，反而更擅长于一些微小的碰触，这样完全的胸膛贴着胸膛，双手紧紧抱在身后，让王源有种奇怪的感觉，即使对对方已经非常熟悉，也控制不住的脸颊发烫。

王源只穿一个简单的T恤，宽松的搭在身上，掩住单薄的胸膛。他细瘦的手臂被王俊凯曲着握住，王俊凯黏糊的抱着他一会儿，又去亲他，还把手伸到他衣服里面，摸他的腰和背脊，沿着耳朵脖子亲吻。

王源被亲的很舒服，还伸长脖子哼唧两声，又马上惊醒过来，将王俊凯的手用力推开了。

连续两次想干点什么都被躲开，王俊凯再傻也能发现王源在生自己气了。但王源不说王俊凯哪里让他不开心，王俊凯哪里能猜到原因？

到现在他们已经两个多星期没做过，可每次王俊凯想上王源，王源就像炸毛的兔子，王俊凯完全不习惯，一开始还勉强能忍，到最近已经有黑脸的趋势。这段时间王俊凯总盯着王源发呆，而且一动手就会被躲开，王俊凯龇牙咧嘴上蹿下跳，忍得非常憋屈。

活动的时间不长，很快两人就回了家。回去的那天王俊凯把王源拉回家里，在房间里轻易的就把他压着，吃了许多豆腐。

这次王俊凯是真的想做，衣服都脱了一半了，本来想着王源无论如何反抗不了，但抱着王源的时候，王源差点要气哭，王俊凯恶狠狠的瞪他很久，还是恨恨抱着他睡去了。

又这样过了几天，在某次晚饭时候，王源父母无意间聊到身高的话题，说他爸爸就是晚长个，到了16岁还是小不点，王源扒着饭心里算是有点安慰，稍微释然一会儿，又觉得对不起王俊凯。

王源是挺喜欢和王俊凯做的，本身这件事情他也觉得挺舒服。之前因为年龄小，又听王俊凯的话，基本上是王俊凯想对王源做什么，王源都会乖乖配合，这样久了，王源就习惯了王俊凯要什么就给什么，这样的王源，理所当然的非常不擅长拒绝王俊凯。

王俊凯已经忍了很久，再次见到的时候，王源顺从的让他做了。

王俊凯饿了很长时间，难免有点难以自控，被奋力冲撞，王俊凯从背后抱住他，王源感觉性.器几乎要顶进自己肺腑，可他始终绷着线，在被逗弄的间隙也分神努力不让自己射。

王俊凯在床上总是要完全控制住他，把他颠来倒去的弄，这样的肆意操纵王源根本没有自控能力，一会儿就把什么都忘了，王俊凯这次反常的体贴，一直想着让他舒服，还折腾着想让他射。最后王源被插着射出来时，脑袋一片空白，呻吟都像是哭泣。

射完之后，王源非常生气非常委屈，把自己卷在被子里面生闷气。

王源觉得王俊凯实在太过分，和王俊凯的性.爱已经让他很不安，本来想好努力控制自己不射，到了真正做的时候却被恶意玩弄，他真是完全不知道要拿王俊凯怎么办了。

王俊凯却觉得自己做的特别棒，他大概以为之前王源拒绝他是因为他太过粗暴，这次王源被强迫呜咽着射出来，总该舒服了吧。

他还在沾沾自喜，转头却发现王源情绪非常低沉。

看王源小小一团蜷缩在床角，王俊凯心里不舒服，趴过去抱他纤细的腰，问他怎么又闹脾气。

王源这段时间的怨气总算有了宣泄，把医生那些话都重复一遍，就差拍床来强调禁欲的重要性了，最后气愤的质问王俊凯，这样下去我以后都长不高了，怎么办！

王俊凯完全没猜到王源最近是因为这件事情拒绝他，可是他觉得王源也很过分，之前不说，等到做完了才说，有什么用呢。

但王俊凯还是内疚了，隔着被子稍微伸手搂住了王源，双腿夹着他的腿，细细瘦瘦的，很容易被揉捏。他之前只是觉得王源小只很可爱，现在越看却越觉得王源可怜。小小年纪被压着做这种事，该不会真的长不高吧，自己真是把王源害死了。

王俊凯也害怕了，他是希望王源好好长高的。两个罪魁祸首躺在床上商量半天，最终约好按照医生说的做，把亲热的频率都改为半个月。

这之后王俊凯非常安分，平时最多只抱着王源亲亲他，虽然亲热的时候手抓的很紧，但即使再激动也努力忍下来了。

这样几次，王源就又心软，在王俊凯抱着他的时候体贴的解开衬衫扣子说，我们做吧。

王俊凯本来说着不要，还推开他，可王源的衬衫才脱到一半，露出来锁骨和胸，王俊凯就马上硬起来了，将王源压在墙上热烈的亲吻，呼吸都很凌乱。

又是一场激烈的性.爱，王俊凯射了两次，王源虽然没有射，王俊凯却从包裹的肠道感受到他的许多次高.潮。做的当下没什么理智，射.精之后也没把自己抽出来，等到清醒过来，发现王源柔顺的被他抱着，下面辛苦含着他的东西，王俊凯觉得愧疚，跟王源说对不起，用逐渐有了肌肉的手臂用力抱紧他。

王源没有责怪他，还挺认真说自己没有射大概是没有关系的。王俊凯觉得他傻，又不忍心拆穿他，将他用被子都包紧了，搂在怀里亲他，说，以后会对你更好的。

 

王源把脑袋扎到他怀抱的被子里，摩擦着他胸膛对他撒娇，那你以后不许说我长不高。


End file.
